Rainy Afternoon
by Aanekosikie
Summary: Kurt muses over Ororo in front of Logan .


**Author **: Aanekosikie (Aane)  
**  
  
  
Title **: Rainy Afternoon  
**  
  
  
Summary** : Kurt Wanger muses over moments with the Resdent Weather Goddess .While Logan puts his opoinon on Kurt's feelings about Ororor .  
**  
  
Pairings** :   
Bobby and Marie , Scott/Jean   
(Kurt/Ororo - sort of then Logan /Ororo ) Maybe I don't really know . I need reviews to make this work guys   
**  
  
  
  
Warnings**:X2 spoliers if you haven't seen X2 . And also Sorry for Spelling .   
**  
  
  
Series** : One shot unless you want more .   
**  
  
  
Notes**: Ororo I mean ... I seemed kind of mean in X2 don't you think fellow X-Men and Brotherhood Yeah you know who you baddies are .  
**Oh Yeah Someone out there thinks Kurt as a thing for Ororo Munroe . **  
  
  
**Thanks **:   
  
  
  
**Cathy - **who knows she wants to be LadyDeathstike And don't ev'er change my best friends   
**  
  
To Alex** - Your so much like Rouge D'Ancanto **  
  
Bryan -** You so could be Gambit But your leaning toward Bobby Drake now . Oh yeah Bryan your Nightclawer. Just kidding .   
**  
  
Zaki **- You are so Lady Deathstrike now that I think of it now .   
**  
  
To Nadja Lee **- Your a great writer and visionary of fanfiction around the world.  
**  
  
Aunty Tina - **We all know you Jean Grey and the all -   
powerful phonenix   
**  
  
  
Aunty Shelia **-Thank you so much for your love .   
**  
  
Kay Leigh **- For being the greatest and first Beta Reader .   
  
**Because we all know I'm Ororo Munroe aka Storm . **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Rainy Afternoon _**  


  
  
**Xavier s Schools for the Gifted Grounds **  
  
  
  
  
The sky was gray. As gentle rain lightly sprakyed over the windows . The student stayed inside in their rooms watching t.v. and playing games .  
  
  
  
  
  
While the adults seemed to have the most wonderful time on such a dark and gray day .   
  
**  
  
  
Living Room   
**  
  
  
  
The one know as Scott Summers sat with a woman with red hair she is very beautiful .Her name was Jean Grey . She was sitting down next toScott watching the movie The Fifth Element .  
  
  
  
  
She smile at me with goodness while Scott laughs at me for trying to sneak around by Bamfing .  
  
  
  
**Kicthen**   
  
  
  
  
I sat on the chair looking out the room looking at the rain pounding against the kicthen window .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello Kurt Logan said walking into the kichten .   
  
  
  
  
He was Soaked to the bone . I could tell thought the reflection on the glass window .   
  
  
  
  
What's wrong Kurt. Logan asked looking at me .   
  
  
  
  
Nothing just looking at the beauiful rain .  
  
  
  
  
Such beauiful rain.  
  
  
  
  
Logan looked at me with wide eyes before sitting in the chair drinking his beer .   
  
  
  
  
Kurt stared up at the sky looking at the thunderstorm clouds forming in the distance along with lightening .  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah she beauiful too.Logan said getting up as Marie came in .   
  
  
  
Hey Kurt . Marie said smiling as the picked up three Dr. Peppers from the freign .   
  
  
. Marie said before Kurt Bamfed out .   
  
  
What with Kurt . Bobby said taking a Dr. Pepper .   
  
  
  
**Kurt's Room   
**  
  
  
My God , what has she done to me .Kurt said signing .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing Kurt . ya just fallen for her . The same way I've did with Red .Logan said walking to his room across the hall .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked out his window before falling asleep to the softed rain and thunderstorm coming from the north .  
  
  
  
  
Jean walked by Kurt's room to see   
  
  
  
  
Kurt in a chair next the window alseep .   
  
  
  
  
  
The nightmarish dreams for weeks of torture gone from his mind yet he seemed different while Ororo was gone .   
  
  
  
  
  
**_Kurt's dream  
  
Someone so beautiful could have so much anger .   
  
Kurt looked at the sky as he floated in thin air .   
  
She was standing in front of him wearing black uniform with her silver outlining .   
  
Her dark brown eyes remined me of the finnish tree brak of Helsinki , Filand . Her skin beauiful in everyway . Like the long hot lands of her native Kenya . But her beautiful hair more beaufil than any women I have ever seen seemed to move like a waterfall of snow down her back .   
  
Her voice soft likea heavnely angel . The smell of her against me as I teleported her . That sweet havenly smell of sandalwood and vanilla .Oh how she sqeezed me tight almost afaid to go with me .   
  
  
I loved the feel of her against me . Oh heaven help me with such sinful looks and feel. She closed her eyes as I prayed I didn't hurt her as I Bamfed into the room . She was a goddess among mortal man and mutants alike yet she trusted me with a lovely life to use myy gift to aid her and her firends . The way she warned me as her eyes went white and the room began to become cold .   
  
I didn't want to leave her with Jason she could have been hurt by his gifts of madness . Yet she propected me and her friend the one known as Professor Xavier . The room so cold ..It remmind me of the time we went to Russia for one of the Curius bigest shows . Oh how she can remind me of Russian Winter .To seal her with a Russian Kiss .To hold as that strange room fell apart and she froze staring in fear as the large metal fell toward her .   
  
I was so afaid for her yet her beauty saved us all and the love she has for all seems to be the key to her heart . Yet she seemed fearful after I released her and went for the Professor Xavier. I who never wanted to let her go felt I had to let her go to save her . Yet I have to stop longing for her for she is a goddess. For someone like me to ever have shuch beauty in my arms again would mean shuch madness again .   
I want nothing that could harm such a beautiful person as she .  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
Kurt woke up to the sound of Jean knocking on his door .   
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt it's dinner time.Jean said with a smile as she lefted .   
  
  
  
  
For I'm full of sin .   
  
  
  
  
Yeah you are for thinkin about her like that Logan said l .  
  
  
  
Come on your lovely rain is making dinner tonight.She even brought me some beer. Logan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked in front of him when he noticed that he was on top of Ororo .   
  
  
  
  
Our Father , who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Kurt said .   
  
  
  
  
Before bamfing out of thew kicthen .  
  
  
  
  
  
What . Logan said   
  
  
  
  
Your teasing him about Ororo aren't you , Logan .Marie asked .   
  
  
  
  
Come on he was star in out the window go in . Lovely rain Logan said laughing .   
  
  
  
  
Come on he just bamfed on her then he just bamfted out taking her along .  
  
  
  
  
Kurt s room  
  
  
  
  
Kurt looked out the window as the rain seem to pour . banging on the window .   
  
  
Lovely rain .Kurt said .   
  
  
  
  
As lightening strike .   
  
  
  
She must be angry with me nowKurt said.   
  
  
Kurt s head laid low as he closed his eyes remebering how she came to him in the X-Jet as he prayed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt . Ororo said slowly walking toward him slowly laying a hand on his shoulder .   



End file.
